It all started with a bruised nose
by missionlionheart
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so if there's any mistakes tell me because I need to know! When Evy moves into the flat below Dan and Phil their lives are turned upside down. Nothing is left as it once was. NOT PHAN! I don't know whats going to happen in the next chapters, just sit back and enjoy the ride *UPDATE*Rated T but I might change it to M, I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! this is my first story so I'm sorry that it's a little rubbish and that I am so bad at writing that updating regularly will be hard for me. Please enjoy even though this chapter is only the beginning of what I have planned. I'm not going to lie, I am rather excited. Please review because I need some constructive criticism**

**\\Legal Disclaimer/**

**I do not own Dan or Phil or the BBC and this is not real however much I would love it to happen.**

Chapter 1-Just a normal day...maybe

Dan's POV

On Sundays the day goes by in a blur. Me and Phil are always so busy. Not helped by my incurable procrastination.

Normally I get up at about 11am and shower. Then its breakfast after getting dressed. Next is having a look at me and Phil's BBC email account because we need to choose videos for the radio show. We get the tube to the BBC centre, sometimes Phil goes out to get stuff for Dan Vs Phil. Most of the time I am the tech savvy one, Phil is so scared he'll break something. Our manager is threatening to lock me away so he'll try. He looks up some of the Internet news and I set up the studio with all of our fan art.

My favourite thing about being a radio presenter is the fan art. Our fans can now give us things after the closure of my PO Box.

Then it's the show! I love being a presenter, it's so great to be heard and enjoyed. When the show is over and the last song has faded away we tidy up the mess that has been made by the events of Dan Vs Phil and head out to see our fans. Of course now the BBC have banned them as it had become a sort of gathering. Not good.

We did all this, the day rushed by. Just like normal.

It was on our way back that to the flat that the day got a strange.

"So Phil, how much fan mail have you read this week?" I asked turning around to face him so I was walking backwards.

"I'm not sure, 50-60- maybe more." He said, looking down at his phone.

I carried on walking backwards, so engrossed on showing off that I didn't see the shadow; or the intake of breath as I walked into something. Something warm and soft, it fell back. Before I could look I heard a yelp of pain as I landed on top of her.

Phil stared at us as I rolled over before holding his hand out and helping her up. She held her other hand over her face.

As I got up I properly looked at her. She was really pretty- NO DAN STOP! You just knocked her over.

"I am _**so sorry**__!_ I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok, I wasn't really in reality, music and bands in my head." She mumbled, her hands still covering her face. I pulled her hand gently away to reveal blood dripping from her nose.

**Jesus Dan, you are such a prat.**

"You're bleeding," I said, rifling through my pockets "here is some tissue, can I take you anywhere?"

"I live right here." She said pointing at the flat behind us.

Now the blood had stopped spilling from her nose I could see that she really was beautiful. Her hazel coloured hair was wavy round her pale, heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a piercing grass-green.

She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a red and blue fitted check shirt.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Phil.

"So what's your name?" Phil prompted her.

"Evanna, but call me Evy" she mumbled looking at her Converse clad feet.

"Well my name is Dan, he's Phil and we are neighbours, number 25-up a floor."I raced ahead of myself.

"See you around Phil, Dan" we nodded before letting her go


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HI GUYS! Firstly thank you for the views and review (Thanks Spirited Mare) I had a bit of inspiration so I decided to write another chapter. I don't always get these moments but when I do this happens.**

**I hope this is long enough, I'm not good at that part of writing.**

**\\LEGAL DISCLAIMER/**

**I DO NOT OWN DAN, PHIL OR THE BBC NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO AND THIS DID NOT HAPPEN, IT IS MY OWN IMAGINATION!**

Chapter 2-I'm so sorry, I'm just clumsy

Dan's POV

It has been two days since I knocked Evy over and I haven't seen her since that horrifically awkward moment. Yet I can't stop thinking about her. What can I say? She was pretty, witty and I owe her a coffee or something for falling on her seeing as I am not exactly a fairy at 6 foot 3 tall.

I had been acting up, I knew it, Phil knew it but he didn't question it. I'm guessing he knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"Dan!"Phil called from the longue or wherever the hell he was "I'm going starbucks for a coffee, you coming?"

"I need to get dressed first!"I shouted back. That was a lie, I was just scrolling through my twitter mentions.

"OK, you aren't straightening your hair though, if its Hobbity it's hobitty."

Fifteen minutes later Phil had dragged me from my hair strengtheners we made our way into the lift and Phil pressed the ground floor button so we could escape the confines of our building. The elevator stopped at the floor below us and my eyes dropped to the floor as I saw her walk in.

"Oh hi Dan and-Phil right?" Evy had a naturally melodic voice. We greeted her and we stood together waiting to hit the ground floor and leave. Before I knew what I was doing I said:

"Evy, do you want to go to Starbucks with us? I mean I owe you something for that bruised nose right?" What was I doing? She was obviously leaving for a reason, why would she want to come with us? I was just being creepy, I'm sure that's what she thinks.

"Oh sure, I have nowhere better to go."

What? Did she actually just say yes? And she looks excited about it. What is happening? I'm not Nerimon or a ladies man. This is unheard of.

We walk out, me talking to Evy nervously, Phil trying to keep hold of the conversation because with my nerves I'm not exactly the most talkative person.

I find out that Evy works as a shopping assistant in a music shop which was cool. When she got to our jobs I gave Phil a look that told him to be quiet.

"Me and Phil work at radio 1: we get to go to festivals, meet celebrities and have fun for a living." I hope I don't sound like I'm being bigheaded I just love my job. I didn't tell her about being youtubers, why would I want her to become a stalker? It wasn't strictly lying, I just wasn't telling her yet.

Phil looked uneasy as we walked into Starbucks. I ordered my usual: a caramel macchiato, Phil an Espresso claiming he needed a boost and Evy a signature hot chocolate with 3 chocolate cookies. We took a seat after giving our names for the cups.

We sat in silence, I think Phil was annoyed with me for not telling her about a huge chunk of our lives.

Our names were called and I rushed up to get everything, trying to show off my "MAD SKILLZ" as I said to Phil sometimes when I was carrying 15 mugs with one hand or something stupid like that usually ending in disaster.

This was no exception it seemed. As I walked back to the table I tripped over my shoelace; this resulted in me dropping the drinks which luckily hit the floor not my legs and throwing the bag of cookies. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I watched the bag fly through the air and hit Evy in the face.

**Wow Dan! You have actually made your first impression look good.**

I ran towards Evy, flashbacks from Sunday flashing through my head. I pulled her hand away from her face seeing the damage of my clumsiness. She had a split lip and I could tell there would be bruising on her chin.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just clumsy!"

**Sorry for the bad cliffhanger, I just felt it came to a natural ending.**

**Please favourite and review, I need some constructive critism.**

**Missionlionheart**


	3. Chapter 3: Too many apologies

**A/N AT THE BOTTOM**

**\\LEGAL DISCLAIMER/**

**I don't own Dan and Phil. If I did they would do whatever the hell they wanted. This has not happened, it is the work of my imagination.**

Evy's POV

Dan was cute when he was clumsy. Yes the cookies caused me pain but honestly he was trying to make a new impression after pushing me over on Sunday. It wasn't needed. Honestly I am so surprised it wasn't me being the clumsy one. When I went on a date last year I managed to trip over and pour two cups of scolding coffee over his crotch. Well that was an embarrassing trip to Accident and Emergency. I never saw that guy again. I think he may have "lost my number" or in other words decided I was an idiot.

Dan looked so guilty as he dabbed at my lip with wet tissue. He didn't need to, I had a mirror but he wouldn't let me say no. I think its sweet, not that I'd tell him.

Phil had gone over and asked them to remake our order and was waiting to collect it. He seemed wide awake now, awake enough at least to poke fun at Dan at every opportunity.

About 5 minutes later we left the coffee shop, Dan still apologising in-between sipping his drink and staring at his black leather shoes.

Did he have a thing for leather? On Sunday he had been wearing a leather shirt now leather shoes.

Today he was wearing a loose-ish fitting shirt which was pink and blue with nebulars on and some black skinny jeans. It looked nice on him, not that I would admit it. I was far too shy to compliment him. It might have been embarrassment for him but I don't think that's the case.

I hated to admit it but I may have a tiny crush on Dan. My room-mate Molly says It's stupid because I've only met him once-well twice now. Maybe because he was nice to me as my boyfriend wasn't. Maybe because he cared for me even if it was just out of pity.

But I had a boyfriend, a cute guy called Luke whose personality didn't match his looks. I don't know why I put up with him. Maybe because he could be nice when he was sober. Its not like he hit me, I just knew to be careful when he was drunk.

"So Evy, how come you don't live with your parents, you're only 19 or so right?" Phil asked, he wasn't prying just trying to start a conversation.

Another thing about me is my parents are dead. That might be why I am drawn to people like Dan and Phil because while I may still have family they reminded me of my clumsy yet good-natured parents.

I told them about my parents. Retelling for the hundredth time about the fire that had destroyed my family home.

"I'm so sorry Evy" Phil whispered.

Dan said nothing but reached out and squeezed my hand. He seemed to have reached his apologising threshold as he didn't say sorry.

I don't like people saying that their sorry that my parents are dead. It was 7 years ago now and it isn't anyone's fault but I had come to accept that nobody really knew what to say about death.

The conversation cheered up as we entered the building. As we got into the lift I actually started clutching my sides in laughter as Phil told me a story about his adventures with men in urinals. He was so innocent and cute, like a small kid and I could see we would be great friends in the near future.

When we reached my flat I realised I had left my keys inside; I knocked the door a little embarrassed as I looked pretty stupid. I mean not being able to get into your own house? That's pretty idiotic.

Molly answered the door, her eyes boggled at Dan and Phil. Recognising them from somewhere I guess. Molly was a Female gamer and she was also into youtube especially Pewdiepie. She had caramel coloured curly hair which she spent 2 hours each morning making straight. She wore denim shorts, black tights and a Nirvana vest.

"Would you two like to come in for some tea? Wait you already have some. How about dinner at our place tonight, maybe that way I might not get food threw at me." Phil laughed at my joke and I nudged Dan's ribs making him join in.

"Great, that sounds perfect! 6:30 ok?" Dan smiled enthusiastically.

"Yeah 6:30, and you might need my number," I added quickly, "just incase something happens...you know" I led off taking his phone from his out stretched hand.

As I typed the last number I said goodbye watching them walk up the hallway and out of sight.

**A/N Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows and stuffs! It all makes me so happy and happiness means inspiration for new chapters (totally not subtle plea for reviews). Thank you to the Guest who reviewed though I would love you to get an account so I can know who you are. I'm at my friend Molly's house at the moment and it's 4:35am and I'm writing this instead of sleeping. Point one for intelligance. Room mate Molly is my friend Molly and if she's reading this HIII! I quite like this chapter and my idea is forming nicely. What do you think of Evy so far? Do you like her? I think what happens in the upcoming chapters will make you decide. Stay tuned and classy and awesome :D**

**Missionlionheart **


	4. Chapter 4

**I like the authors note being at the bottom so it shall be there for a while :)**

**\\LEGAL DISCLAIMER/**

**I don't own Dan and Phil. I may secretly wish I did...**

Chapter 4:Dinner and an epic battle

Dan's POV

It was 1am when me and Phil got back to the flat. Phil went off to film a new video about urinal stories of all things. He seems to have a lot of embarrassing stories about urinals, well he has a lot of embarrassing stories in general.

I was still a bit dazed. I had hurt Evy. Twice. I had hurt her twice and she didn't hate me. Something about her made me clumsy. I was falling for her. Falling hard.

The day went by pretty quickly. I was already dressed so I just sat on the internet making my sofa crease even more permanant.

It was 6pm when I realised I needed to get off tumblr and text her while straightening my hair. This resulted in a burn.

WOW Danisnotonfire got a burn. Oh the irony

At 6:30 exactly Dan and Phil knocked on Evy's door. Molly answered, shounting to her roommate that her guests were here. That was when she ran out of what would be the kitchen in our appartment. The idea of it being a kitchen was further accepted with the fact that she was wearing a "I mainly cook chocolate cake-if I cook you dinner your special" apron.

She gave each of us a hug, the smell of perfume hitting my nose like a wall. It was nice though, flowery.

"Dinner is nearly done, I would have put wine on the table but I apparently don't look old enough to buy it and the lovely lazy molly couldn't be bothered to but any so we have shloer or fanta."

"Well we had this in the fridge and it polite to bring a drink to a meal right?" Phil said, showing her a bottle of white wine.

"Thanks boys! You'd have thought I'd notice that right! Silly me! Now if your hungry follow me to the table."

We walked behind her and I couldn't help noticing how well her butt fitted in her jeans. They were grey and skinny and they made her really curvy. Need I say more?

After laying the table and calling molly in we sat down at the chairs. The room was well decorated. 2 walls were cream, one red and one was cream with red flowers on the wall paper which jutted out slightly.

Just as I finished noticing the decoration Evy walked in with 2 plates. She put them down in front of me and phil then turned to fetch the others. She had cooked us a delicious looking pork dinner with potatoes, carrots, brocolli and green beans. Pork is my favourite, I love it complete with lots of apple sauce.

"This looks great Evy!" I enthused as she walked in with Molly's dinner and her own. she placed them on the table and sat down, eagerly grabbing her knife and fork.

As we all tucked in we talked. Phil kept on staring at Molly. Maybe he was getting a little bit infatuated. As kids in our own right we opted for fanta which was one of my favourite soft drinks anyway.

As dinner moved on to pudding I discovered several things about Evy. Firstly she was a gamer girl which is incredibly sexy. Secondly she played ukulele and wanted to teach me. She also loved Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco. This was incredibly awesome as they were some of my favourite bands especially seeing as she didn't mind cheesy pop or Jay-Z.

Our pudding was an oreo cheesecake. Phil's mouth dropped as he saw it. Oreo cookies as the base with the vanilla cream mixed with more cookies and cream cheese as the top. It was really tasty and original although she did admit she got the recipe off google.

After dinner was over Phil and Molly retired to the lounge where they were having a mario kart competion if what I could hear was anything to go by. I stayed behind helping Evy gather the plates, bowls, cutlery and anything else in need of washing.

We came to an agreement that I would wash up and she would dry the assortments of utensils. We worked well as a team and had the job done in about quarter of an hour when we raced eachother to the lounge to watch our friends epic battle.

As the day grew old and the bottle of fizzy soda grew empty we all got tired. At around midnight after a photo shoot with our new friends me and phil bid our farewells and headed back to our appartment and our warm beds.

**A/N I know I just posted a chapter but I had an itching to write some more as I still can't sleep and I'm still at Molly's but it is now 6:03am. I haven't really got much to say except thank you for all the views and reviews. They make me want to write more as I have already said.**

**The next chapter is already in my brain and I can't wait to type it. **

**I don't have a proof reader so if there are any mistakes in this please don't kill me ;) I use my phone to type this and its hard to tell when you spell something wrong.**

**DFTBA**

**Missionlionheart**


	5. Chapter 5

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER/**

**I don't own Dan and Phil. Everything in this fanfiction is purely fictional **

Chapter 5: sometimes things just happen

Dan's POV

It was Friday. From what Evy had said she had Tuesday and Fridays off from work and we both liked pizza.

I was wearing my new King Llama Tee and black skinnies as usual. Phil says he actually likes my shirt which is a change from my leather one. I think it scares him because I'm so trendy.

I walked down the stairs, I won't tell Phil but I am actually scared of lifts and its a bit of exercise I guess.

I reached Evy's door, tapped my hair down then knocked swiftly. About half a minute later Evy opened the red door. She looked so different.

Her hair was knotted, her eyes red and her cheeks snail trailed with tears. She nodded and I came in, following her into the lounge where she sat down, folding her legs up. Her hand moved towards a blanket which she threw over herself trying to cover up.

"Evy, what's wrong? Where's Molly?" I asked, I tried not to show it but I was genuinely concerned for her. In the short time I had known her, she had always been happy and now she was sobbing.

"Its just-just-" she threw her face into my chest, agonised sobs filling the air. The heart wrenching, stomach churning sounds made me feel ill. What had made her like this?

My hand awkwardly hovered over her back before I decided to rub soothing circles into her back.

After about 10 minutes her eyes ran dry and she pulled away slowly. She looked awful. Her hair stuck up in random areas and mascara had run down her face. She obviously hadn't slept as she had dark circles under her eyes and her whole body looked empty of life. Her shoulders leaned forward so her whole frame was smaller but atleast she had stopped crying.

"Oh gosh, I'm such an idiot, I haven't even offered you coffee or tea or some food or anything. What am I like" she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Its fine, look I know you don't want to tell me what's wrong but I can help and I can keep a secret."

"I know I can trust you Dan I just don't know what to say."

"Just tell me everything, I mean who am I to judge you? I have so many faults you wouldn't even believe it." She looked doubtfully at me, "I have the chronic disease that is butterfingers; I procrastinate for probably 12 of the 13 hours I am awake; I find it really hard to exercise or get fix in fact I have a personal trainer for this reason; I care too much about thingsa which are so insignificant they don't even matter and when I'm on the tube I end up elbowing about 3 girls in the boob everytime because I'm so tall and I'm so awkward that I can't even speak to apologise. Seriously Evanna I have more faults than you. I can't even see any when I see you." My brain took over as I lifted every reason I could think of for how much of a fail I can be. I don't know why I used her full name but I know that I went creepy at the end. She'll probably push me away now. I'm such a pathetic loser.

"You've just said all those really powerful, nice things and now what I have to say sounds really stupid. Don't laugh at me ok? My boyfriend broke up with me."

I leaned forward to hug her. I know exactly how it feels to be broken from the end of a relationship.

"Its not stupid, your boyfriend was honestly out of his mind to break up with you. I have to do some radio 1 editing soon but your welcome to come up to the appartment if you want. Its a great place to play some games and Phil makes _the _best hot chocolate ever."

"Sure I'd like that just let me get changed and wash my face and hair. Maybe I'll come up in an hour or so?"

"That sounds great, see you there." I kissed the top of her head, broke from the hug that I'd never really ended and walked away, positive she would feel better.

**A.N. HI GUYS! I am super duper sorry about the wait for chapters. See my I type on my mobile because I'm always at my nans who doesn't have a computer and my phone broke. Seriously none of the keys worked. Damn it was annoying but now its working again so I can write again *yay* I have school tomorrow :( but I think writing may get a bit easier if I can fit it round my schedule so I always have a fixed time. **

**If you like my story please favourite, follow and review, they really help me and if you want a Phandom friend (I need some!) Follow me on twitter ( Its_Lucilicious) **

**And as always, thanks for reading (I love Vsauce by the way :D)**

**Missionlionheart **


	6. Chapter 6

\\**LEGAL DISCLAIMER/**

**I don't own Dan and Phil or the bbc or fanta (NOM :3) if my wishes came true I would but I'm not that lucky.**

Chapter 6-Nobody's perfect

Evy's POV

Dan had made me feel so much better. I felt fuzzy inside. Luke was a prat anyway. What good would it do me to pine for someone who had never loved me as he had so forcefully told me last night.

I'm not sure what happened with Dan. He told me all those adorable flaws that built his personality without giving me the chance to tell him mine. Maybe when I went to his and Phil's flat.

**I was going to his appartment!**

Maybe even his bedroom. STOP EVY! You're overthinking this. We are just friends. Someone as perfecr as Dan Howell would never want a girl like me.

Stepping into the shower I let the hot water soak into my body, washing all of the salty tears away.

As I dried then straightened my hair I contemplated being single again. Maybe I could go out clubbing. Or to the pub. Or I could take Dan and Phil for a drink. Ha! Seeing those two in a club would be so funny; I mean dan is awkward and clumsy while Phil is innocent, not clubbing people. Maybe drinks at the pub is my best option.

I'm wearing a plum coloured shoe string vest and a black skater skirt with my black converse with a long silver heart necklace.

It had been 55 minutes but I doubt would mind me coming over early. I went to my cupboard and grabbed a box of malteasers I had got for my birthday that I hadn't eaten and some fanta. I mean who doesn't like Fanta?!

About thirty seconds after I had knocked phil came rushing to the door, the smell of pancakes hit my nose and I sniffed to get more of the heavenly smell.

"Hiya Evy! Dan said you'd be coming over, Do you know when Molly will be back from work? I was hoping to play some mario kart or something. She said it would be cool sometime."

"Hey Phil!" I hugged him, he gave me a bone crushing hug, "Molly is probably just about to get in from work. Maybe you should surprise her!"

"Great idea! Thanks Evy, I think I might order us some Chinese." He rushed off after hugging me again. Phil always made me smile, he obviously liked Molly and it was sweet how it made him so hyper, though that may be his natural state.

I walked into the appartment and closed the door. If this was like mine, Dan and the delicious smelling pancakes would be just down the hall.

Luckily I was right as I found Dan and two plates in the kitchen waiting for me, or probably Phil, I don't know.

"Hey Dan! Phil just went to see Molly, did you just cook dinner? What a naughty boy he is!" I smiled just because he was there.

"Hiya Evy, I did make pancakes for me and Phil but he has disappeared so you are welcome to grab some! And you've brought malteasers, my favourites how did you guess?"

"I got them for my birthday, I just wondered if you would like to share them."

"That sounds great! They are amazing crushed on pancakes, you should try it." He hinted as I opened the red box.

Several pancakes, a box of malteasers and a tub of vanilla ice cream later we decided we were full. Dan had more radio 1 stuff to do so he sat us both on the sofa. He claimed a particular spot where he had left his mark in a crease.

Editing fascinated me, watching someones masterpiece come together to form art is amazing.

Watching Dan edit was the last thing I remembered before my eyes closed.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**I wrote half of this in my school draft book which will probably get me in trouble, *oops* but the next part is now out so I'm happy. I like this chapter quite a lot. Shoutout to my friend Aaliyah who hates Evy's ex boyfriend's name, sorry for that.**

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, favouriting and following. Some of the reviews, especially one by meandmylife (who you should look up because her story is incredible and she always makes me smile when she uploads a new chapter EVERY DAY) I wish I was that organised.**

**And another thank you to everyone who has reviewed because I couldn't wish for a better welcome to the fanfiction community.**

**I love you guys :D keep smiling and reviewing, it makes me so happy.**

**Missionlionheart **


	7. Chapter 7

**\\LEGAL DISCLAIMER/**

**I don't own Dan and Phil, infact all of this is the work of my mind and some of my mind is crazy so it probably never will happen**

I woke up and my room was cold. I pulled my blanket closer into my body. The smell was musky and foreign, nothing like my duvet. My eyes snapped open. I was lying on Dan's settee under a grey and black fluffy blanket. A lamp was in the corner giving the room an orangy glow. I couldn't see a clock but nobody was in the room so it must be early morning. This was confirmed as I peeked around the curtain.

I had no idea what to do now. I couldn't just leave, it would be rude. I couldn't have a shower because it's not my house. I couldn't cook breakfast because I had no idea what they liked.

I decided, after some internal arguing, to go to the bathroom to freshen up, I had my bag with some deoderant, perfume and makeup in it. Luckily because my appartment had an identical layout to theirs it was pretty easy to navigate.

I sprayed my deoderant and cheap So Sinful perfume then applied some new makeup. I looked well rested, I guess crying takes it out of you.

As I left the room I walked straight into a tall figure who only had boxers on.

"Mornin' how did you sleep?"

"Is that it? No 'sorry you walked in on me nearly naked' just hello?" He **was** practically naked, and he had a v-line. I mean come on, I'm only human and he is HOT.

"I'm sorry Miss, my mistake, I shall try to wear clothes on every inch of my body in future." He put on his best uber posh english accent lacing it with just the right amount of witty sarcasm.

"Thank you my fine gentleman." I mimicked his accent before letting him go, smiling as he walked around me to the kitchen.

I decided to follow him into the kitchen as when I wake up I like to have a coffee because its normally an ungodly hour and I have work-at least this is my one Saturday of the month off so I won't be fired.

"Dan can I have a coffee please?"

"Sure I was just making us some anyway." I smile at him, always one step ahead.

...

We sit down at the table, coffee and toast infront of us. Its not awkward, I just know the table doesn't get a lot of use and it's weird that the leather on the chair creaks.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep last night, my day just tired me out and your sofa is very comfortable."

"No problem you are always welcome, our sofa is great-so soft and good to sleep on. I know its rude but me and Phil have to go to a meeting at one and its around noon so we need to go soon." I must have shown my sadness to leave because he continued "but to make it up would you like to go out for a meal with us?"

"Its not rude to ask me to leave you 'nana. But I would love to go out with you guys." I grinned in excitement.

"Great well we better be off soon, I'll give you time to get your things and Phil to get off tumblr or twitter or whatever he's on, he's probablt reblogging lions or something."

"OK, thanks for not throwing me out last night Dan, and thanks for caring." I picked up my bag then kissed his cheek to show my gratitude. I don't think it was too forward. At least I hope not, I am really socially awkward sometimes.

"Bye Evy, it was a pleasure to have you."

I walked down the hall and out of sight, feeling a set of brown eyes watching my back even as I turned the corner.

**A.N. Hi guys, wow this is an annoying filler and I'm not exactly proud of it but this was the best version. My next chapter should be up tomorrow or Sunday as they are my days off from school and I'm hoping to have a nice date or Dan's version of a date anyway so be on the look out.**

**If you have time please review and if you like it please follow or favourite because it all makes me so happy **

**-Lucy (missionlionheart) **


	8. Chapter 8

**\\LEGAL DISCLAIMER/**

**I don't own Dan and Phil, Evy however because she is my own character from my crazy mind :D**

Chapter 8: You can't help which way you fall

Dan's POV

I hadn't told Evy about youtube yet and it was killing me. I didn't even have a meeting I just needed to film a video. It wasn't strictly lying because she had never asked and we hadn't known eachother long. Maybe I could just say it in passing.

I had a date with Evy tonight. Well I was going out for a meal with her and Phil. He wouldn't mind, he really wanted to go to the new Pizza Hut by our flat.

Getting ready for a kindof date with a girl is scary. I haven't been on a lot of dates, I've been on about four dates in my life. Its pretty pathetic to be honest with myself I just prefer snacking on a sofa with a girl while watching a movie. According to my last girlfriend those don't count as dates.

I was going to wear my king llama shirt. I liked it a lot and it was the cheapest shirt I had brought in about a year. I had already picked out a pair of grey skinny jeans and my grey converse, it was second nature for me to wear them. My hair was curly as I had just showered but once I was dressed all I would have to do was straighten it.

...

As I straightened the last section of my hair I looked in the big bathroom mirror that we didn't really need. Why couldn't I just accept myself the way that I am? My hair looks fine hobbitty but because I wanted to impress Evy I couldn't leave it curly.

Trying to impress someone you barely even know is weird; foreign to me. Yes I supported her yesterday when she was so miserable but I had no reason to, infact I could have just left. But I couldn't do it. She was special.

The way her hair was slightly shorter and blonder on one side. The way her nose was a tiny bit pushed in. The way her freckles were like tiny flowers in bunches on her face. It was adorable and even with all the flaws she had insisted on telling me I still couldn't turn away from her.

She told me about how she only had 3 bottom teeth and how she had OCD when it came to alphabetizing things like books and dvds. She told me how she always buys clothes one size to big just so she can feel better when her clothes don't fit her properly. She told me how she can only cook about three main meals and that she had already showcased her favourite.

But I didn't care. It was weird to be so into someone after a week but you can't help which way you fall.

I peeked my head round Phil's door, I think he had texted Molly asking her to come along.

"A double date." My mind sarcastically mocked me.

"Hey Phil, you ready? Evy's waiting for us."

"Yeah just gotta put on some aftershave." Aftershave huh? Never seen him doing that before. He must really like this girl.

We walked out of the door together, Phil smelt very strongly of his aftershave, he might want to tone it down just a little.

I tapped the red wooden door, about thirty seconds later a very giggly Evy came out with Molly following in her footsteps.

Evy was wearing a curvy red dress with a black, thin shiny belt and a loose fitting blazer with some black ballet flats. Her honey coloured hair was in curls around her heart shaped face. She looked stunning.

Molly wore some red and black tartan skinny jeans with a black cross shirt and small spiky heels. Phil's eyes popped when he saw her. Even I had to admit she looked good even if she wasn't here for me.

As she was wearing heels I'm glad pizza hut isn't that far away. Her feet would be aching if we went into actual London.

The lift moved slowly. Me and Evy were talking about a new band we liked while Phil and Molly were flirting. I felt pretty awkward listening to them. I'm not quite sure how far they've got but they seem pretty forward to say the least.

As we walked down the busy London road Evy and I started to distance ourselves from the loved up pair. That was the name we had jokingly called them as we left the lift.

By the time we reached the pizza shop they were at least three minutes away. I reached for her hand as we walked in. I'm not sure why, I just wasn't sure what to do with my hands. We asked for a table for four saying our two friends would be getting here shortly. The server, whose name was Katy, walked us to a table. I was glad to see it was away from prying eyes; I didn't really want to get noticed now by a crazed fan who would tell the world of 'Danisnotonfire's new girlfriend'.

Phil and Molly walked in, she was giggling at something he said and her arm was round his waist. They had definately got further than me and Evy.

I sat opposite Evy with Phil next to me and Molly facing her making lovey-dovey eyes at him. It kind of made me feel sick- couples did that to me especially when my best friend was one of the people involved. If we were at home I would tell them to get a room.

We had been given menus, me and Evy had already agreed to share a stuffed crust pizza with pepperoni and all the other meats on the menu. All we had to do was wait for them to order as we had. They decided on some food from the pizza-pasta-salad buffet so they walked off together.

"Evy, I haven't told you something about myself. Its a big part of me and you need to know."

"Go on Dan, I'm listening."

"I make videos on Youtube." She laughed loudly at my seriousness.

"Seriously Dan, I was scared then, I thought you were going to say you had a girlfriend or something. You don't do you?"

"No, but I have a particular girl in mind." I winked suggestively. Why, oh why had I said that?

"Oh? Whose that then?"

"I think we both know who." I'm not sure if she had noticed but we were leaning right over the table our faces about six inches apart. Oh how I wanted to close that gap.

"I'd love you to tell me." She whispered suggestively.

"Oh you already know." Her eyes were gazing into mine and she was slightly biting her lip. She breathed in and seemed to lean in.

"Here is your order, enjoy your meal." Katy the waitress said. We snapped out of our gaze, moving backwards so she could put our meal down. DAMN IT! I was so close to doing it then.

Phil and Molly returned from their 'pizza hunt', he was blushing and his lips were slightly red, the same colour as Molly's lipstick.

We ate with companionable chatter but I could still feel the awkwardness around me and Evy. Even Phil noticed, when we went together to get drinks he asked me about it but I didn't tell him what had happened.

When we were stuffed full of pizza Molly grabbed Phil's hand and raised her eyebrows. He followed her away leaving me and Evy again. This time we didn't talk. I didn't know what to say. After two minutes in awkward silence she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She obviously saw something in there because she came back with an expression which looked like a mixture between scarred for life and in hysterics.

"Well someone isn't going home tonight."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Phil and Molly are making out in the ladies toilets and you don't want to know what I saw. I scoffed.

"Looks like I'm home alone tonight." My smile fell a little.

"Dan, could I stay on the sofa please? I don't want to be kept up all night by their enjoyment."

"Sure as long as you'll agree to do the same if they ever start doing it in my flat."

"That's a deal." We shook hands before we fell into eachother laughing. "Thanks for a great night Dan, I have loved it." The awkwardness seems to have gone now. Well that's a good thing.

"It was my pleasure, now all I have to do is pay the bill and we can leave the love birds."

"No Dan, let me pay half! You can't just pay for me like that."

"No Evy, I invited you and I'll just take half the money off Phil anyway."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Nope." I smiled angelically.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"You're right I don't but you should let me pay."

We bickered like this even after I had paid and we were walking home. I felt bad for leaving Phil and Molly but the Katy had said she would tell them where we are when they came out of the toilets.

Evy had linked arms with me but she was shivering. I pulled my arm out of hers, removed my coat and gave it to her.

"Thanks Dan, I'm pretty cold."

"No problem, I'm a gentleman," I mocked her from this morning, "hey maybe you would like to have a hot chocolate with me once you get your stuff from your flat to stay over. I feel like a kid again, having a sleepover!" I held onto the 'er' for as long as possible before she nudged me.

"Ok, that would be nice. We are still kids you nutter, I'm only 19 and your 22, we aren't middle aged yet, well maybe you are you grandad but I'm still a teenager." She liked to be sarcastic with me, that was for sure.

"Ok, if I'm so old let's have a race home!" What was I saying I can't even run to a bus stop. I was determined to win though.

"Your on, three, two, one, GO!" She shouted then started sprinting. She was ahead of me dammit! I ran faster trying to catch up. I could feel the burn, I already had stitch and it hurt!

As my feet hit the carpetted foyer of our flat I slowed down and turned to run up the stairs. I stopped halfway up to get my breath back.

That was when I felt two hands reach round me and hug me from behind. I jumped before realising who it was.

"Hiya Grampy, I'm glad your home, my things are on your sofa."

That girl, I was speechless.

She dragged me up the stairs to my appartment where she had taken the keys out of my coat pocket and pulled me in.

She had made two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmellows and chocolate chips.

"I hope you don't mind that I used your stuff but it seemed logical seeing as you took _**so**_ long." She still mocked me but I didn't care she made great hot chocolate.

"Its fine, you make great hot chocolate."

"I know I do." She stuck her tongue out

"But Phil makes it better." I finished, I was lying this was better than starbucks and I think she knew it.

"Ha! But anyway I better get ready for bed." She came up to me and kissed my cheek, "night Grampy." She winked at me then left. Leaving me spellbound as I finished the world's greateast hot chocolate.

**A.N. Hi guys.**

**Wow this is long! Like twice as long as my longest chapter before. I couldn't split it up though, it wouldn't work. I love this chapter, its my favourite so far. I know I portrayed Phil differently to how he actually is but I like it and it got him out of the flat for a bit ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have discovered how to type good chapters. Listen to The Script-3 when writing. So much inspiration!**

**I have been looking at the stats for the story so far. WOW! Over 300 views, 51 views yesterday. That is loads to me and it makes me so happy so thank you :D**

**Just in this month so far I have had 169 views from places like Ireland, USA, Norway, New Zealand, United Arab Emirates, India and my own country the UK and it is amazing. Thank you so much! If you could all take the time to review, follow or favourite that would mean so much to me. I try and listen to what you guys say so if you have a suggestion of what you want to happen, tell me!**

**Thanks for making me so happy.**

**-Lucy (missionlionheart)**


	9. Chapter 9

**\\LEGAL DISCLAIMER/**

**I don't own Dan and Phil, if I did Dan would have hobbit hair and Phil would have a lot more lions.**

**WARNING- SELF HARM/TRIGGERS**

Chapter 9: Dreamy Thoughts

Evy's POV

When I went to school I was bullied. My entire childhood was wrecked by the kids who threw paper at my back and whispered rumours and gossip about me.

It got even worse when my dad died in a car crash after getting drunk with his friends. While I was grieving the loss of my father they were coming up to me every lunch and asking me about it.

While I was glad to finally get some positive attention not about my weight or looks, I was only 9 at the time.

When my mom overdosed on pills I dealt with it worse. I had to move in with my nan who made me move school. I knew no one and nobody really wanted to break away from their cliques so I was left alone.

I used self harming as a crutch to deal with the drastic change of my life. The feeling of control when the blade pierced my skin made me feel better about myself. It took me two years to stop and even longer to trust myself. I had lost weight, and my lifestyle changed quickly.

For the next five years I lived with my nan. Then I moved to London which is where I am to this day. This story doesn't really have any point except for the fact that nowhere have I felt as much at home as with Molly and my new friends.

I mean yes, its only been a week but Molly knew me at college and Dan and Phil, well they're sweet.

These thoughts plagued my mind as I got up and started cooking some bacon for breakfast. It was only when I had served up the bacon sandwiches that I realised the date.

20th September 2013: five years since my mother overdosed on those pills. Five years since I got back from school to find her head on the kitchen table and her body cold and pale.

As I digested this information I made some a breakfast of sausage, egg and bacon with toast and tea for Dan and myself. I placed the plate and mug on a tray which I carried carefully to his bedroom. I knocked the door to which a gruff voice called "come in" and went inside. His morning voice was sexy, I had to admit it, it went well with his messy hair which wasn't quite straight anymore and his shirtless upper body.

His eyes shone brighter as he saw the food and then goggled when he saw what I was wearing. I guess I can see why, I was wearing this purple vest and some small pj shorts-I sound slutty but I can't sleep in thick clothing in the summer.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth Mr Howell." I scolded, trying to cover myself up.

"Yes ma'am, thanks for the breakfast though, it looks good, I should have done this."

"Nonsence, I'm a guest and I like cooking." I smiled hinting that he should start eating. He patted the bedding to tell me to sit down. Running off down the hall to get my own food, I stopped to run into the bathroom to check my hair.

When I got back he was sat messing his hair up, it didn't help because it was still curly. He hadn't eaten a lot, he seemed to have waited for me. I sat down and crossed my legs, carefully placing my plate over my legs. He grinned at me then dug into his breakfast, I followed his lead eating some bacon.

Inbetween eating we chatted about our dreams. Dan told me he keeps a dream diary.

This brought us onto the subject of dream meanings. Sometimes I have a dream where I'm at school again on the obstacle course in year 7, Dan said that it meant I was thinking about the difficulties I was facing in real life.

After watching Shrek I always have a dream where I'm an ogre. According to Dan that means I critise myself too much.

I wasn't sure if I should mention another dream I have had, most recently I had it the night before. I dreamt that I was in a jewelery shop looking at opals. When I said this Dan laughed and said that it probably meant I 'fancied' someone and was having sexual thoughts. He then elbowed me before slamming the book shut.

"You know what I dream of?" He whispered slowly

"No, is it something rude, should I cover my ears?" I mimed covering my ears, laughing loudly.

"No, I dream about..." He became to quiet to hear as a siren drove past.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." He sighed before turning around and pulling me out of his room.

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in ages. I had real bad writers block and this chapter is still bad but its something. I hope you didn't have to reread stuff because I hate doing that. I just left the last chapter on such a good natural ending and I have had about 20 different plans for this chapter, all not working obviously.**

**I just went back to school a few weeks ago. Did any of you go back? How awful has it been? I had a huge essay to do for English on Romeo and Juliet. I quite like it though.**

**I'll try and update soon, please leave me chapter ideas in the reviews and please, please keep reading. I love you all loads if your still reading this.**

**Lucy **

**PS if you haven't been reading it Completely Unexpected by MeAndMyLife is totally amazing and you need to read it before she starts work on the sequel. She writes great and that story is a masterpiece.**


	10. Chapter 10

**\\LEGAL DISCLAIMER/**

**I don't know why I bother with these but ahhh well. I don't own the beautiful creatures known as Dan and Phil but Evy is all mine.**

Chapter 10: You need to get out more!

Dan's POV

We walked out of my bedroom, I really wish I could tell her what I was thinking but it is so embarrassing to like someone when they obviously don't like you back. I dream about her, and that means I think about her. I think about her because I like her but she doesn't like me. How depressing.

"Ohhhhhh, am I interrupting something?" Phil said, making me jump. He was sitting on the sofa. His face looked awkward like he'd walked in on something he really shouldn't have. I cheeks turned red as I realised what it looked like. I looked at Evy, she had the same look of horror on her face.

"Nothing Phil, I mean what would have been happening? Just because you got with Molly last night doesn't mean me and Dan did anything. We just had some breakfast, we're not like that." Those last words pierced my heart. At least I had an answer to how I felt.

Phil stared at me the entire time as he said "Oh well you just looked like you had a moment." **SHUT UP PHIL!** My eyes cautioned him and he stopped talking.

"HA! Me and Dan were just discussing dreams over some food. He translated this dream that was worrying me. Maybe we should interrogate you and see what dreams your having."

"I'd say yes but I have things to be doing-"

"Like Molly?" Evy cut in. I did a little woop of approval then whacked her hand in a highfive before continuing

"What dreams would he be having anyway, he was too busy to sleep last night."

Phil blushed a deep scarlet. I secretly felt bad for embarrassing him but he knew I was only joking...right?

**"**Guys stop flirting with me or eachother, I know you like me but still. I have a girlfriend and she would not be pleased." Phil mumbled then started to shuffle off.

Evy ran after him "Awwww you and Molly got together? That is so cute. Now I have to do some match making to find Dan a girl."

I watched her walk off, I wanted to run after her but I had been mean enough to Phil without following him around like a lost puppy.

Evy's POV

I ran behind Phil, taking a chance to run infront of him when he tried to turn a corner. "Awwww you and Molly got together? That is so cute. Now I have to do some match making to find Dan a girl."

"Yes I do," Phil grinned happily, "You can say you need to find him a girl all you want but the answer is standing right in front of me. If you can't see it then someone needs to open your eyes. Now excuse me my dear but I have a video to film or some teenage girls shall stab me to death"

I laughed before skipping back down to Dan who was messing with his hair. I took the plates from his hands and headed towards the kitchen.

"So, ummmm I don't know about you but I feel really stuffy in this apartment and was wondering if you'd like to go out later. You don't have to if you don't want to but...ummm...yeah." Dan tripped over his words as he spilled his thoughts quickly.

"Sure, although you have to show me somewhere really awesome because I'm new to London and I don't know where is good to go to."

"I have a perfect place in mind. Leave the washing up, Phil will do it. Why don't you head back to yours and get ready and I'll come pick you up at 6?"

"Sure, that sounds great! see you later Dan!" I leaned in to hug him, my heart sped up a bit as we made contact. He walked me to his door and as I strolled down the hall I could feel his eyes on my back.

**A/N HEY GUYS**!  
**Sorry I seemed dead. Someone may have been watching Dan too much as I had an existential crisis. Plus my phone has been in the repairs so I had nowhere to type this. I didn't have any ideas so I just thought and thought until I came up with this fluff. Nothing really happened, sorry guys!**

**You have Meandmylife and LucyGrime5 to thank for this being uploaded. They have nagged me until I wrote it. Thank you guys, you are the best friends I have on here. Oh by the way if you don't, read their stories (Meandmylife-completely unexpected and Bad Aim LucyGrime5- Dansheartisonfire 1,2 and 3, they are all great and my faves!**

**I love you all so much and now have my rhythm back and have a new chapter ready for tomorrow so look out for it.**

**If you want to talk to me about anything my twitters are Its_Lucilicious and PhandomUmbrella**

**Lucy x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Stuck in each other's company

Dan's POV

I think I'm ready. My black skinny jeans were not yet falling down my arse although I was sure at some point my belt's effects would wear off. My blue, pink and purple nebular top was on: she had complimented it once right? My converse were on my feet, my bracelets on my wrists, my wallet in my pocket. What had I forgotten?

I stared into the slightly dusty bathroom mirror messing with a curl of my hair. My hair! I ran into Phil's bedroom grabbing the slightly warm handle of his strengtheners. How had I forgotten that?

I patted down my now straight hair. I think I'm ready. "again." I muttered, bitterly mocking myself.

I was just so nervous, it was like I had eaten a hundred butterflies.

Did I have my phone? My keys? My brain?

Would she like me?

I ran out of the door calling goodbye to Phil. I think he is inviting Molly over to play video games and eat Chinese food. He really likes her, and I'm happy he has found someone even if they were unbearably in love when they're together.

When I reached Evy's door I patted my hair down again, check my breath, create a smile upon my face and knocked the door.

My hand barely moved away from the wood when it was flung open.

She looked stunning. I mean **_Wow!_** She wore a purple pink dress that really showed off her hourglass figure. It was perfectly matched with a dark blue denim jacket and a thin flowery purple scarf. Her hair was left natural, coming down in waves around her heart shaped face. She hardly wore any make up. Not that she would believe me if I said it but her natural beauty was enough.

To make the look casual her feet were shoved into burgundy converse high tops.

Although I tried not to look I could see the thin white scars on her legs and arms which she tried to hide. I wish I knew why she had done it. In fact I wish I could stop the reason she had done it from existing. I really wanted to grab her arm and kiss every single one away. Make her see how beautiful she was.

Damn it I am so clichéd.

"Hi Dan," she smiled shyly, though somehow it still managed to light up the room. "I am SO glad you asked me out again. I have been buzzing about this ALL day. Ask Molly. She was so close to murdering me." This was why I loved Evy, she was just like me.

My heart beat jumped as I felt her hand reach for mine.

'BE COOL!' my brain commanded.

We walked slowly towards the lift in companionable silence but it wasn't awkward. We were both just enjoying each other's company.

As I pressed the button to the ground floor I heard her say to herself "just ask him!" I turned slowly back to her leaning against the elevator wall.

"So Dan, where are we off to?" she squeezed my hand to evoke a response. Did I really look **_that _**nervous?

"Well after Phil told me that Pizza Hut wasn't really the most romantic place for a date her suggested this little Chinese place so that's where we're going." I finished with a flourish.

She giggled then reached up to mess up my hair. Her face was so close, her lips made into a perfect natural pout.

That was when the lift stopped moving. Why had it stopped? I whacked the button a couple of times before sinking to the floor beside where Evy was standing. She slowly slid down the wall to sit next to me, carefully leaning her head on my shoulder.

"We're stuck aren't we?" Evy asked, her eyes wide like a deer's in headlights. She was so clever, she always knew what was happening.

I nodded before nonchalantly putting my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to my body.

Using my other hand, I whipped my phone out, telling Phil where we were. He would know what to do.

A few minutes passed with us not speaking then out of nowhere she chirped "well, when in crisis listen to muse!"

"YOU LIKE MUSE!?" I asked stunned.

"Of course I do! When I say crisis I mean always. What is your favourite album?"

"Origin and Symmetry, what about you?"

"SAME!" she shouted putting her hand out for me to high five. "Now take that shocked look off of your face and sing along with me!"

God she was perfect. Singing along to Muse with her. Even her singing voice was beautiful.

That was the final straw. My decision was made. I leaned in close to her face, breathed in deep then let our lips meet. After a few painstakingly long seconds she kisses back, passion taking control.

"Hi guys!" Phil called. "well this is awkward..."

We broke apart, so into the kiss we hadn't noticed the door opening to reveal my best friend.

**A/N. **

**HI GUYS! I TOLD YOU I'D UPDATE AND I DID, YES!**

**I hope you enjoyed, I worked hard on this, this was originally the 7th chapter and I wrote this first. I based her outfit on something I own myself but she is far prettier than myself in my own mind. I know they moved a bit fast but I'm planning something huge ok and this is important!**

**I don't know what else to say.**

**Much love**

**Lucy x**


End file.
